


Ever the Wild

by Sophia_Ravencrest



Series: This Air is Blessed [5]
Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Complete, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happily Ever After (HEA), Hoorah for the Spin Cycle, Kissing, Kyo Likes It and He Wants to Put a Ring on It, Kyoru - Freeform, Manga Spoilers, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nudity, One Shot, Phone Sex, Pillow Talk, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Smutmuffins, Some Mild and Very Consensual Hair Pulling and Biting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, devoted Kyoru, sex on a washing machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest
Summary: When Kyo takes a trip for work, he and Tohru tap into their wild side to make their separation more bearable and their reunion all the sweeter.Set one month after Beautiful Oblivion, 5 months after Tohru and Kyo move in together. Part of a series, but can definitely stand alone. If you like it, check out the rest of the series!
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: This Air is Blessed [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102064
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Ever the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Hooooo boy! This batch of smutmuffins ended up being pretty spicy! This was the trashy plot bunny that just wouldn't leave me alone. Check out the tags and see if it's your kind of flavor. As always, thanks for stopping by Sophia's Kyoru Smutmuffin Bakery.

Tohru sighed, aching unbearably for Kyo already, even though he was only three days into his week-long trip. When he had told her he was taking his students from the dojo to watch a national martial arts tournament, she had been extremely supportive, knowing how excited he was. A week really wasn’t a very long time to be apart, and they had been separated almost that long when he’d taken his students on a retreat a few months ago. 

However, she hadn’t considered the fact that this time the school where she worked was on summer break, so she didn’t have her job to occupy her time. Despite her best efforts, her list of distractions was growing short, and Tohru was starting to drive herself crazy pining for Kyo. 

She had already deep-cleaned the living room, the bathroom, and the bedroom, and she didn’t think moving on to the kitchen today would help. After trying five new recipes in the last three days, she didn’t think that cooking would divert her attention, either. She had also spoken on the phone with Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Yuki, Kisa, and Momiji, and although she enjoyed every minute, it did nothing to lessen her longing for Kyo.

She even tried using the vibrator Rin had sent her the last time that Kyo was out of town. While the toy scratched the itch of her desire to a certain point, it didn’t satisfy her cravings for him, and she was becoming increasingly frustrated.

Of course, Kyo faithfully called every night to talk to her, and she was pleased to hear that he and his students were having a wonderful time. For her part, she tried her best to be cheerful and not show how badly she was yearning for him. The last thing he needed to do was worry about her when he should be enjoying himself. All she had to do was last a few more days, and he would be home again. 

It was a great plan in theory, but it was doomed to fail, given how worked up Tohru was by the fourth night of his absence and how well Kyo could read her. 

“What’s with you?” he inquired. “You sound really upset about something.”

“W-what makes you think that?” she stammered with all the brightness she could muster. “I’m totally fine! Better than ever!”

“I’m not stupid. You’re holding stuff in again. You know I hate when you do that,” he remarked.

“I don’t want you to worry about me,” she sniffled as the room blurred with her tears. “I don’t want to ruin your trip.”

“You’re not gonna ruin my trip,” he replied softly. “Just tell me what’s wrong.”

“I really miss you, Kyo. So much that I can’t stand it. I’ve tried everything, and nothing I do makes it better. You’re going to be gone for three more days, and I don’t know what to do anymore,” she blurted out in a rush as the tears started to fall.

“I know what you mean. Even when I’m having a good time, I can’t stop wishing you were here with me,” he admitted.

“Really?” she pressed tearfully.

“Don’t be stupid. I love you, and I miss you so much,” he declared.

“So what do we do?” she asked miserably. 

“I think I have an idea about that,” he answered mysteriously. “I need you to listen carefully and do exactly as I say.”

“What-” she started.

He interrupted, “Just trust me. I promise I’ll take care of you.”

“Okay, Kyo. I trust you,” she agreed. “What do you want me to do?”

“First, I want you to tell me what you’re wearing,” he requested. 

Confused, she told him, “My blue dress and my cat necklace.”

“And under that?” he queried mischievously. 

“M-my orange bra and underwear,” she stammered in surprise.

A low groan made its way through the phone. “You know how I feel about the orange ones.”

She did, too. Whenever she wore the orange undergarments, Kyo couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of her. Putting them on always made her think of him, which is why she had chosen them today. 

“Take off your dress and lie down on the bed,” he commanded, and her heart sped up at his firm tone.

Resisting the urge to question him, she obeyed, hanging her dress up before lying on her back on the mattress in nothing but her orange lingerie and her cat necklace. 

“Okay,” she confirmed, toying with the charm resting on her chest. “What should I do now?”

“Think about me next to you, and listen to what I’d do with you,” he ordered quietly.

Her eyes widened as she processed his words, and she swallowed hard. 

“I’d kiss you, first on the lips and then all along your neck,” he husked. “I’d have my mouth all over you.”

Her fingers ghosted across her lips and down the skin of her throat as she imagined the press of his mouth against her. She pictured the way he would nip and suck at the tender skin, leaving dark red love bites blooming in his wake. Her eyelids slipped shut as she fell into the fantasy he was weaving for her. 

His voice was gravelly as he continued, “I’d squeeze your sweet little tits in my hands and rub my thumbs over your nipples until they got hard.”

As she brought her hands to her chest, her mind conjured the sensation of his palms against her breasts. She lightly rolled the peaks through the thumb and forefinger of each hand, enjoying the way the slight roughness of the lace reminded her of his calloused fingertips.

“Then I’d pull one into my mouth and suck on it the way you like,” he crooned. “I love the way your tits feel on my tongue.”

A pleasured gasp tore from her throat as his words compelled her to pinch her nipples. She could feel the wetness pooling at her center from the stimulation and from the images he was painting with his sultry voice.

“Yes, Tohru,” he murmured. “I want to hear every noise you make when you touch yourself for me.”

She could only moan his name needily in response as she hung on every sentence. Kyo had quite a penchant for talking dirty to her when they were making love, but she had never heard him sound this intense before. Each filthy phrase that fell from his lips aroused her more than the last, and she was rapidly becoming intoxicated with desire. 

“That’s right. You know who makes you feel good,” he purred. “Are you wet for me?”

She whimpered in the affirmative, and she heard Kyo groan on the other end of the line. 

“I’m so hard for you right now, Tohru,” he admitted hoarsely. “I wish it was your hand around my cock instead of mine.”

“Me too,” she whined, imagining longingly how his erection would feel in her fist as she stroked him. “I want to touch you, Kyo.”

“I wish I could feel that wet pussy of yours right now,” he told her, his voice oozing with lust. “I want my fingers on your clit.”

Tohru mewled as she sought out her center, her hand dipping beneath her orange panties. Picturing his fingertips swirling around the bundle of nerves hidden within her folds, she drew tight little circles around the nub, and a delicious tension began to coil in her abdomen.

“I want to make you feel good,” he breathed. “I want you to come for me, Tohru.”

“Please, I’m getting close,” she panted and pleaded into the phone as she rubbed herself feverishly.

“Come for me,” he begged. “Come like you will when I get my cock in you again.”

Kyo’s wicked words shoved her forcefully over the edge, and her orgasm ripped violently through her body. Tohru cried out his name as her inner walls clenched and her limbs trembled. As the edges of her vision whited out, she vaguely heard him growl out a curse in what was undeniably the throes of his own climax. 

She could feel his love surrounding her, as clearly as if she was wrapped in his arms again. Her heart filled with warmth, and the tension she didn’t know she was carrying in her muscles relaxed. Sighing with relief, she let the sensation of closeness envelop her. 

She wasn’t sure how much time passed as she basked in their connection, listening to his harsh breathing. As his panting slowed, she started to come back to herself. The intensity of their intimacy faded, but it left a deep sense of peace in its wake. 

“Kyo?” she called.

“Yeah?” he responded sleepily. 

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you,” he returned. “Feel better now?”

“Yes!” she revealed. “Thank you so much.”

“Don’t thank me,” he answered dryly. “I’m pretty sure I enjoyed that as much as you did.”

***

Although Tohru still craved Kyo’s touch, adding a sexy new element to their nightly conversation had definitely helped her get through the last few days of his absence. Voicing their desires to each other as they pleasured themselves had unlocked a wildness between them that she was eager to explore. While they certainly had a enjoyable sex life already, the phone calls made her realize that they both had fantasies that had previously gone unspoken. If she had her way, their dreams wouldn’t go unfulfilled for much longer. 

When the day of Kyo’s return arrived, Tohru spent the day cleaning in an attempt to calm herself down. She alternated between frantically scrubbing the kitchen and spacing out thinking about the delicious things Kyo had said to her on the phone. He had become more and more daring each time they talked, and she blushed as she remembered last night’s detailed description of him ravishing her from behind.

As she let the scenario run through her mind for the hundredth time, Tohru realized that she had been haphazardly scouring the same part of the stovetop for fifteen minutes. With a defeated sigh, she grabbed the towels she had been using and made her way to the washing machine. 

After throwing the rags in, she glanced down at her dress. The hours of cleaning had taken their toll on the garment, which was now wrinkled and smudged with dirt. She stripped it off, tossing it in the washing machine along with her sweaty bra and underwear as she decided to shower before starting the cycle.

Preparing for her impending reunion with Kyo, she took her time bathing and shaving. She stepped out of the shower, shivering as the cool air hit her naked body. Padding across the hall, she grabbed one of Kyo’s old T-shirts to wear as she dried her hair. The hem just covered the bottom of her buttocks, but it provided the warmth she needed as she finished her routine. It also carried Kyo’s alluring scent, which only served to intensify her fantasies about him. 

By the time she stepped out of the bathroom, she felt refreshed but also thoroughly aroused. She couldn’t get Kyo’s sexy voice out of her head, nor could she shake the images evoked by his words from the night before. Absently, she wandered over to the washing machine to add her bath towel to the load. As she bent down to stuff the towel into the washer, she heard the door to the apartment open and close behind her, announcing Kyo’s arrival.

“Welcome home, Kyo!” she called happily over her shoulder as she wrestled the towel into the washer and slammed the hatch. 

After quickly pressing the button to start the cycle, she turned to face the man she loved with all her heart. He stood just inside the entry and stared at her with a red face and a dumbstruck expression as his luggage slipped from his fingers.

“Kyo?” she inquired, frozen in place with worry. “What’s wrong?”

***

On the train back from the martial arts tournament, Kyo knew he should be more focused on keeping his dozen students from energetically reenacting the matches they had watched during the previous week. He had already broken up three fights in the last hour, and he was aware that he could have prevented most of them if his attention hadn’t kept wandering back to the beautiful brunette waiting for him at home. The harder he tried to stop himself, the more readily his treacherous mind conjured up daydreams of Tohru woven from the memories of their phone calls. He loved her, he missed her, he  _ wanted _ her.

He couldn’t get the enthusiastic sounds that she made in response to his words out of his head. Every moan, every sigh, every cry was burned into his brain, and nothing would do but to hear more. He imagined what he would do to coax those noises out of her with his fingers, his mouth, his  _ cock. _

Laying his book over his lap and shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he willed himself to calm down before things got embarrassing. He really didn’t want to grace the public transit system with a view of his raging boner. Desperately, he thought about Yuki wearing a dress during the cultural festival in high school, and the part of him that didn’t want to puke was grateful that the memory killed his arousal. At least that damn rat was good for something.

After several more torturous hours of travel, Kyo finally found himself in front of the door to the apartment he and Tohru had shared for the past five months. He let out a relieved sigh and let himself in, locking the door behind him before he turned to scan the apartment for Tohru. His eyes snapped toward the sound of her voice as she greeted him cheerfully.

She was bent down in front of the washing machine, wearing one of  _ his _ T-shirts, which was doing less than nothing to cover her ass. Even more, in that position, he could see absolutely  _ everything _ , including the pink, glistening folds between her thighs. His brain short-circuited as the blood rushed to his dick, and he barely felt his bags drop from loosening grip. 

When Tohru finally straightened up and turned in his direction, some small corner of his hazy mind registered the troubled expression on her face. Striding toward her, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard. Her surprised squeak deepened into a lusty moan as she melted into his embrace. As her lips parted beneath his, he thrust his tongue into her open mouth. She threaded her fingers into his hair and tugged at the strands as she returned his kiss fervently.

The feeling of her pulling his hair and crushing her mouth against his own had fire racing through his veins. He slid his hands over the curve of her buttocks down to the backs of her bare thighs and effortlessly hoisted her on top of the running washer, spreading her legs so he could stand between them. Without missing a beat, he kissed along the soft skin beneath her jaw toward her ear, nibbling at her earlobe when he arrived.

His lips settled against the shell of her ear and he panted, “Are you trying to kill me, Tohru? Wearing  _ my _ shirt, bending over, showing off your pretty pussy. What am I gonna do with you?” 

She whimpered his name and slid her hands beneath his shirt. As her fingertips and palms made contact with his skin, he groaned and briefly pulled away to rip off his shirt. Once she had better access, her hands roamed up and down his torso, leaving a tingling sensation behind. 

His own fingers crept up her leg toward the apex of her thighs as he left a trail of open-mouthed kisses along the side of her neck. The sweet aroma of her strawberry shampoo mixed with her own unique scent was intoxicating, and his tongue darted out to savor the taste of her skin. When his fingertips finally reached her center, they both gasped. Kyo’s earlier daydreams paled in comparison to the reality of Tohru, slick and hot and needy in front of him.

As he sucked on a particularly tender patch of skin at her throat, he slid two fingers into her tight heat, desperate to feel her surrounding him. When he began to curl his fingers inside of her over and over, a long moan escaped her, and his erection hardened almost painfully in response. Anticipation spiraled low in his abdomen as he brushed his thumb against the swollen nub hidden within her folds, wrenching a cry from between her lips. The small portion of his consciousness that was currently capable of coherent thought told him that he would be happy living in this moment forever. 

Kyo was relentless in his pursuit of Tohru’s pleasure as he stroked her vigorously inside and out. He poured himself fully into his ministrations, putting every ounce of his love and longing for her into each caress. Every time his name tore from her throat, he lost a little bit more control, until he was out of his mind with desire. 

Pulling the collar of the shirt she wore - _his_ _shirt_ \- roughly to the side with his free hand, he exposed the curve of her shoulder. He sank his teeth into the naked flesh, and Tohru cried out in ecstasy, bucking her hips and convulsing around his fingers. Drops of liquid arousal ran down his hand, and Kyo thought he might come right then and there.

Releasing her shoulder from between his teeth, he pulled her tightly against him. She quaked violently in his embrace as she rode out her orgasm. His lips against her ear, he soothingly whispered over and over how much he loved her and missed her. When she went limp, he slid his fingers out of her and supported her weight, placing a lingering kiss at her temple.

When she began to stir in his arms, he loosened his grip on her so that he could pull back and look at her. Unsure what he would see, he nervously studied her face for signs of distress or displeasure. Her eyes were closed and her features were relaxed in a peaceful expression, and he sighed in relief. 

“Tohru...?” he asked hesitantly. 

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice, and he gasped. Her pupils were still blown wide with lust, and she was staring at him like she was going to eat him. He swallowed hard. 

Bending forward, she whispered in his ear, “It felt so good to have you inside me again, Kyo, and I want more. I want you to keep your promise from last night and take me from behind.”

“Here?” he asked, his heart racing in his chest at her brazen words.

“Right here,” she confirmed. “Right now.”

A strangled curse escaped his throat as he tried to wrap his mind around the increased boldness that had emerged in Tohru during his absence. Kyo’s brain conjured image after image of him pounding into her from behind as she begged for more, and his length ached uncomfortably in its confinement. Stepping back, he stripped off his pants and boxers in one swift motion, groaning with satisfaction as his manhood sprang free. 

When Tohru started to scoot forward to hop off the washing machine, Kyo grabbed her waist and set her lightly on her feet. She moved to lift the hem of the shirt she wore, and his hands darted out to grip her wrists. 

“No,” he commanded firmly. “Leave it on.”

Peering up at him through her lashes and biting her lower lip, she let the bottom of the shirt fall from her fingers. Kyo had no idea how she always managed to look incredibly adorable and devastatingly sexy at the same time, but he did know that it drove him wild. Lunging forward, he captured her lips in a searing kiss that escalated quickly into a frenzied clash of tongues when she grabbed fistfuls of his hair. 

He moaned helplessly into her mouth when he felt her hand encircle his shaft, squeezing him with just enough pressure to get his head spinning. As she pumped her fist up and down his length, bolts of pleasure shot through his abdomen, and he broke their kiss as he desperately gasped out her name.

“Tell me what you want, Kyo,” she purred as she swirled her thumb over the head of his dick, making him shiver.

“Please, Tohru,” he pleaded.

“Please what?” she teased.

He growled amorously and pinned her against the washing machine with his hips, caging her in with his arms. 

Brushing his lips against her ear, he husked, “  _ Please _ . I wanna bend you over that washer and fuck you until you scream.”

Tohru whined in agreement, and Kyo stepped back far enough to grab her by the waist and turn her to face the washing machine. Surging forward, he pressed his erection against her ass, and she ground back against him, causing him to curse loudly. Realizing that their condom supply was not currently within arm’s reach, he swore again. 

“Don’t move,” he ordered, nipping her earlobe for emphasis before he turned toward their bedroom. 

Kyo retrieved a condom and rolled it on in record time, returning to find Tohru on her tiptoes, bent forward over the washing machine, resting her weight on her elbows. Her entire backside was on display again, including her wet, rosy folds, and he groaned with need at the sight. When she peeked curiously over her shoulder at him, she looked so unbelievably beautiful that his breath caught in his throat. 

Wasting no time, he closed the gap between them, coming to stand close behind her. He took himself in hand, rubbing his shaft through the moisture between her thighs as he kissed his way up her spine. When he positioned his tip against her entrance, she trembled with excitement. They both moaned when he pushed into her, sheathing himself in her tight, soaked channel in one long stroke. 

Not even pausing to breathe, Kyo withdrew part way and then drove back into her. The friction felt incredible after their separation, and he could hardly believe that he’d gone so long without being this close to Tohru. Daydreams overlapped with reality as he set a furious pace, snapping his hips forward again and again as she begged him not to stop. 

“Is this what you wanted, Tohru?” he panted as he thrust into her. “For me to fuck this tight little pussy from behind?”

“Yes, Kyo, yes!” she sang out rapturously.

Even as Kyo hammered into her relentlessly, he started to feel hot and raw and restless, and he was sure if he didn’t somehow get more Tohru that he would burst into flames. He grabbed her slight form by the hips and lifted them higher, pulling her halfway off his length. Tilting his pelvis, he slammed her back down onto his dick, sinking in deeper than ever and causing her to cry out in bliss.

Every time Kyo drove into her at the new angle, bursts of pleasure bloomed in his groin, feeding his greedy appetite for Tohru. She seemed to be in a similar state, chanting his name and squeezing around him every time he bottomed out. Her cries grew louder and louder the harder he rammed into her, which only spurred him onward. 

“Come on, Tohru,” he urged. “Come on my cock while I fuck you hard.”

When the washing machine beneath them reached the spin cycle, Kyo felt the vibration in his bones, and Tohru completely lost it. She hit her climax violently with a series of high-pitched screams as her body shuddered and rocked from the force of their coupling and gyration of the washer. 

His reaction to her orgasm was sudden and visceral, his hips bucking erratically as he spurted forcefully into the condom. Pleasure overwhelmed him, and his consciousness blew apart into a thousand tiny fragments of light. 

When he came down from his high, he found himself holding Tohru’s rear flush to his pelvis, his fingertips gripping her hips tightly. She was still impaled on his softening length, and he could see her shoulders rise and fall as she worked to catch her breath. He pulled out of her carefully, setting her feet gently back on the ground as he let go over her hips momentarily to dispose of the condom. When she began to slide toward the floor, he caught her deftly beneath her shoulders and behind the knees, lifting her in a bridal carry.

“Tohru?” he asked, panic rising in his stomach as he held her slack form against his chest and carried her to their bed.

When he laid her on the mattress, her eyes cracked open and her brow furrowed in concern.

She spoke sleepily, “Kyo? What’s wrong?”

“Please tell me you’re okay,” he entreated her. 

“I’m fine,” she assured him, confused. “What’s going on?”

Kyo released a breath he didn’t know he was holding and collapsed on the bed next to Tohru in relief. 

“You dummy. I thought I hurt you,” he explained as his pulse slowed to a normal rate.

“Why would you think that?” she wondered, shifting to her side and capturing his gaze.

“Because I lost control, Tohru,” he confessed shamefully. “I wasn’t as careful as I should have been.”

“Kyo…” she said softly, reaching out to stroke his cheek with her thumb. “You remember that I  _ wanted _ all of that, right?”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean it’s okay for me to hurt you,” he said, his voice cracking along with his heart.

“But you  _ didn’t _ hurt me, Kyo. I’m okay,” she insisted.

“You promise?” he inquired anxiously. 

“I promise I’m okay,” she asserted. “Better than okay, actually. That was wonderful.”

“You really think so?” he queried hopefully.

“I know so,” she confirmed with a smile. “You love me so much that you can’t hold it in. What could be more wonderful than that?”

Blinking at the revelation, Kyo felt some of the old doubt, fear, and self-loathing in his mind fall away. It was amazing how just a few words from Tohru could right his world when it tilted on its axis. 

“I love you, Tohru,” he told her as he kissed her forehead.

“I love you, Kyo,” she replied earnestly, snuggling against him.

They laid together in comfortable silence, just enjoying the feeling of being home in each other’s arms again after their week-long separation. He absently toyed with her hair, running his fingers through a silky lock of her brunette hair over and over. She drew nonsensical patterns with her fingertips across his bare chest.

“Kyo?” she asked drowsily.

“Yeah?” he returned.

“It seems like you like it when I wear your shirt,” she posited. “Why is that?”

“It just  _ does _ something to me, seeing you in my clothes,” he replied, blushing. “I guess it’s like you’re saying you belong to me.”

“But Kyo, I  _ do _ belong to you,” she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

His heart skipped a beat at her admission, and he blurted out, “You do?”

“Yes!” Tohru exclaimed. “You’re the most important person in my life, and I always want to be together.”

His heart melted at her statement, and he wished for the hundredth time that they were old enough to get married without permission from his biological father. 

“You know I belong to you, too, right?” Kyo returned shyly. “I have for a long time.”

Tohru smiled and blushed, burying her head in his neck. 

After a moment she murmured, “Does that mean you’re going to wear my clothes?”

“What the hell-” he started, flabbergasted, but stopped short when he heard her erupt into a fit of giggles.

“Quit messing with me!” he warned her.   
  
“Sorry, Kyo,” she apologized, immediately ruining any semblance of contrition with another giggle.

“That’s it! You asked for it!” he growled as he wrestled her onto her back. 

They tussled briefly as she tried to escape, but Tohru was hopelessly outclassed. He managed to quickly restrain her hands above her head and pin her hips to the mattress with his own. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he teased her, bending down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

“I have chores to do!” she claimed with mock indignance as she half-heartedly tried to wriggle out from beneath him. 

“Liar,” he accused. “This apartment is cleaner than before we moved in. What could you possibly have left to do?”

Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she said, “I don’t know about you, but I could really go for another load of laundry right about now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you liked it, consider motivating me with some kudos or a comment. My muse is greedy for love. ;)
> 
> If you liked this one, check out the previous works in the series for more slices of Kyoru's post-canon (sex) life. Thanks so much for being so fun to write for. <3 <3 <3


End file.
